


Situations

by meadoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, F/F, LITERALLY, Like I Said I'll Add Tags As The Come, Mercy Is Totally A Pillow Princess, None of Them Really Dance Around This, Not A Quick Build But Also Not A Slow Build, Smut, Will Put More Warnings/Tags In The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadoe/pseuds/meadoe
Summary: Situations in which Angela found herself to be in the company of Moira O'Deorain. It was unbecoming, really, to think of your coworker in this sort of way.





	1. One/Four

**Author's Note:**

> I half assed proof read this because it's seven in the morning and much like a workaholic, I have not gone to sleep yet. I'll definitely check for errors when I wake up. I'm a little rusty as I haven't done much writing since late high school/early college. Please forgive me.
> 
> This is going to start off slow, like a crush and work it's way up into MUCH bigger than that. To be blunt, expect a lot of explicit sex. I'll be adding more chapters as soon as I can function....with sleep.

The first time Angela Ziegler found herself in an...situation, of sorts, she had been pulling another late night in the lab. It was nothing out of the ordinary, as Angela usually stayed past sunset and beyond until sunrise at least once or twice a week. What  _was_  out of the ordinary was her coworker offering to stay late as well. 

Now, for Moira O'Deorain, staying late was not out of the ordinary either. But asking Angela if she needed any help? Working side by side? Long hours into the night? The offer struck Angela as odd - but, it would be a complete lie to say she did not need the help. The little time that the two had spent working together proved to be very beneficial. Despite her lack of morals and weird quirks, Moira O'Deorain was everything she was made out to be. 

The two of them worked until late in the night, occasionally stealing glances at each other but with very little small talk. Angela would try to strike up conversation only for Moira to give vague answers and short responses. Angela had made herself another pot of coffee, wondering if she should let Moira know she can go home for the night, when the other snuck up behind her.

"Care if I have a cup?", she spoke close, causing Angela to jump back a bit.

After a moment, she shook off her nerves and laughed, "Of course. I was beginning to think you were some sort of vampire."

Moira shot her a look as she poured some coffee into a mug. Black. Typical.

"I mean, we've been here all night and I haven't seen you eat or drink anything. I get caught up in my work, too, but I can't imagine being awake this late without anything."

Moira swirled the coffee around in the mug, seemingly not interested in anything other than the cup in her hand. Angela was beginning to think she wasn't going to receive a reply when Moira spoke up.

"Werewolf, actually."

"Pardon?"

"Werewolf. I feast upon flesh on a full moon. Keeps me alive for ages."

Angela sputtered. Was the other woman telling a joke? After the initial shock, Angela had a hard time keeping the smile off of her lips. "Why, Doctor O'Deorain, you have a sense of humor after all. I was beginning to think I would have to go the rest of my career without laughing if that's what this job does to you."

Moira finally looked up at Angela, only to roll her eyes in response. 

"Once your bi weekly all nighters turn into all-weekly all nighters, you tend to think of life as only dreary and depressing. You'll learn soon enough, dear."

"And here I thought that was just your personality."

Moira frowned and Angela worried that maybe she had taken the joking around a tad bit too far and personal. It was late in the night, after all, and at three in the morning she tended to not have much of a social filter. But Moira readjusted quickly, forcing a small laugh out that sounded more like a bark. "Is that what everyone here thinks?"

"It's hard to really get to know a person who is so invested in their work and hardly speaks", Angela quipped.

Moira only sipped her coffee.

The rest of the night went well after Angela had broken through Moira's outer shell. What had been small replies and grunts turned into descriptive answers and - if Angela dared to say - passionate monologues about Moira's interests and most recent projects. A glance at the clock told Angela she should wrap it up and have the two of them head home in favor of catching a couple hours of sleep before having to return again for another days work.

"Well, Doctor O'Deorain, it's about time we wrap this up. If you don't mind putting those flasks on the back shelf for me to wash-", Angela was stopped mid sentence as she felt a hand talk hold of her bicep. She turned her head to look up at Moira only inches away from her face.

"Y-yes?", she cursed herself when she heard her own voice shake.

"Thank you for this opportunity to work with you. And to get to know you. I hope you have a good night, Doctor Ziegler."

Before Angela could wish her one as well, Moira had already gathered up used tools and cleaned off the area she had been working around. The last sight she saw of the woman was her lab coat trailing behind her out the door.

"You too", Angela said to no one in particular.

 

~~~~~~

 

The second time Angela found herself in a situation with Moira was when she finally had a breakthrough with her first project here at Overwatch. Angela had been so excited that she didn't care who she told first and Moira just happened to be the first person she saw as she sped through the hallway to deliver the good news to Winston. 

"Doctor O'Deorain! You'll never believe what I finally uncovered!" Angela was all but a giggly high school girl, practically skipping up to the other doctor.

"Hmm?", Moira raised an eyebrow and Angela realized that this had been their first moment of seeing each other in what had to been at least a month. She took a step back, attempting to look more calm and professional. 

"I have all my research papers and thesis here, if you'd like to read them yourself." She held out a crisp, vanilla folder in front of her. "A lot of that is just scribbles and notes! Heh, some of that is probably illegible. I tend to jot things down n gibberish late into the night."

"I remember", Moira hummed, taking the folder from Angela's hands. She skimmed through the notes, making small noises of recognition and pressing her lips together in a tight line when reading specifics. She looked as if she was going to say something disproving, but stopped herself short and handed the folder back to Angela.

"Wonderful job there, Doctor Ziegler. Winston isn't in his office, he's up in lab 10 on the third floor...if you're looking for him."

Angela tightened her fingers against the folder and felt her face flush. She mumbled a quick thank you before turning on her heel and heading towards the elevator.

 

~~~~~~

 

The third time Angela found herself in a situation with Moira was another late nigh. This time it was the other doctor's lab that they were in. Or rather, in Moira's office itself. Angela caught herself staring in awe. Anytime Angela had made assumptions and ideas as to what kind of person Moira was, they were usually proven to be wrong. And in this case, Angela had taken Moira as an organized and tidy scientist only to discover that Moira had one of the messiest offices she had ever laid eyes on. 

There were papers stashed everywhere - in a desk, in small cubicles next to a small bookshelf,  _in_  the bookshelf. Moira had what seemed to be a box of unlabeled chemical supplies (was that even legal?) sitting in the corner by the wall. Angela's eyes trailed to a small couch that looked as if no one has ever sat on before, not even for the occasional power nap. The last mental note that she made was that Moira had nothing intimate in there. No family photos, no decorations, no small personal items in her office at all. 

"So you don't live in here?", Angela let out a small laugh as she leaned back against the office door.

"Unfortunately, no. I have a small apartment about ten minutes away from here."

Angela watched Moira as she dug through papers, growing bored as she had already snooped around as much as she could have.

"Do you need help finding anything?" She asked after a moment.

"Do you think you could possibly find what it is what I'm looking for?"

Angela couldn't argue to that.

She hummed to herself, wondering she could pry - maybe just a tiny bit......

"You don't have any pictures." It was more of a statement, but it sounded like a question coming out of Angela's mouth.

Moira continued to rummage through her desk, not pausing to look back at her. "I do not have much of a family to keep things from. I have my parents but I have not seen either in years. Even so, I'm not very much of a sentimental person."

Angela wanted to ask more about her family and where she came from, but she kept quiet, only to opt out for another personal question. "And no husband? Only married to your work, I see."

"I would not wish to have a husband even if I did have the time and will to." 

Moira stood up now, newly found papers in hand. She paused before looking Angela in the eyes.

"I would have a wife."

Angela finished the rest of their work together red faced and eyes on the floor.

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

The fourth time Angela found herself in a situation with Moira was the weekend before Christmas. Everyone at Overwatch headquarters had been packing up to head home for the holidays. Angela hugged Lena goodbye, who was excitedly talking about her plans with her girlfriend waiting for her back home. Angela felt a pang of loneliness in her chest at the idea of a warm holiday. It had been a long time since she celebrated Christmas with anyone but herself. She had adapted to this, of course, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad when her friends came back with presents and heartwarming stories.

As all the goodbyes and "happy holidays" were said, Angela finished packing up the rest of her own lab work to take home. The entire lab was locked for the holidays, so even Angela and Moira themselves couldn't overwork themselves to keep them busy.

Moira.

Angela didn't have to wonder what the other was doing for the holidays, as she ran into her on the way into the elevator.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor O'Deorain", she greeted her as the doors closed. Moira stood there with a pout on her face.

"It isn't Christmas, yet, Doctor Ziegler."

Angela rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips together before asking in a rush, "What are your plans?"

"My plans?", Moira frowned, but she knew that she was asking.

Angela bit her lip, feeling a sudden rise in anxiety. What she wanted...well, it was stupid of her to wish for it. Even more stupid or her to try to ask for her. She shoved her hands in her coat pocket and looked at the elevator wall, focusing on a small particle of chipped paint on the wall. She was so lost in her mental charade that she didn't realize the older woman shifted closer towards her.

"Well, I usually order takeout and read up on research I have fallen behind on."

Angela blinked, daring to meet Moira's gaze. "Your idea of celebrating the holidays is more work?"

Moira laughed, "Do you do anything different, Doctor Ziegler?"

"Well, no, but -", Angela was flustered, her words came out in a fast breath of air, "I was thinking that if we are celebrating the holidays the same way, then maybe we could celebrate them together. I mean, since we'll both be working. We can work over the holidays. Together."

She felt a firm hand rest on her shoulder and felt the blood rush to her face. 

"Text me your address and I'll meet you at your place Christmas Eve."

 

The morning of Christmas Eve, Angela was extremely grateful that they had chosen her place as opposed to Moira's. Part of it was that she couldn't imagine what it would be like to go to Moira's place. What would she wear? Should she bring anything? Would she have to get a cab? The other part of it was that if her home had been anything like her office, Angela wasn't sure if she would want to stop foot into Moira's home.

Angela spent the morning and the better half of the day cleaning around her apartment. She usually kept it tidy and she was hardly ever home, so there wasn't much adjustment needing to be made, but she found herself cleaning what little she could. She hadn't of prepped any food, since Moira suggested they would be ordering in for the night, so beyond that Angela was left pacing around her living room waiting for Moira to arrive.

It had already begun to get dark outside before Angela heard the doorbell.

When Angela opened the door she didn't know what she was expecting, but the sight before her knocked the wind out of her lungs. Moira wasn't in her normal work wear, which was a button up (usually white) and a pair of slacks. There was no tie wrapped around her neck. There was no lab coat that fell off of her slender shoulders. Instead of her usual attire, Moira wore a deep purple sweater and a pair of tight fitting black jeans. Her shoes were no better, black boots that gave her at _least_ another inch added to her already tall figure. 

Angela felt the heat rise to her face but blamed it on the burst of cold air blowing in her face from the open door. She stepped back quickly, giving Moira room to step in. 

"Doctor O'Deo-"

" _Moira_ ", the other woman interrupted her, "It is Christmas Eve, after all, Angela. It is only comfortable that we use each others' first names."

Angela wanted to pretend that hearing her own name on the other woman's lips didn't made her feel a very particular way. It wasn't that Angela was trying to fool herself, it was just that she knew she shouldn't be having those types of thoughts about her coworker. She knew she shouldn't wonder what Moira's hands felt like against her bare skin and she should definitely not be wondering what Moira's lips felt like against her own. 

Angela wondered at what point did she see Moira as the very distant, introverted scientist turn into the Moira that she wanted to see under her clothes and get to know her in a _different_ way. 

In retrospect, it was probably the "I would have a wife."

Angela snapped out of her thoughts as she watched Moira kick off her shoes and leave them by the door. Her nerves were sending her on edge as she realized what she had gotten herself into.

"I apologize that I haven't ordered any food yet", she begun, "I didn't want to make the choice without you. We can order Chinese, or pizza, or there's a new Mexican place down the street that delivers."

"I am partial to Chinese", Moira answered earnestly. 

"Chinese it is then!", Angela chimed. 

She made a small order to the place down the street and they let her know that the food would be there within the hour. Angela thanked them and hung up the phone, suddenly aware that Moira had been watching her.

"I, uh...I brought a couple of books you might be interested in", Moira said, also suddenly aware that she had been watching Angela. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a small stack of paperbacks. "A few of these are my personal favorites, so please do take good care of them."

Angela could tell these were her favorites by the look of them, visibly worn and some pages crinkled. Several of them were on medicine, others old works of fiction. She made a mental note on which one she would begin to read first. She mumbled a small 'thank you' to the other woman and set the books aside for later.

"Did you bring any of your work home?", Angela asked.

"No, erm - actually, I only brought my laptop. It's easier to research and quickly draft things on the go."

"Oh! Alright then. You go do your thing and I'll find something to do."

Moira looked taken aback, as if it suddenly occurred to her that maybe she was being rude.

"I can do my work later."

"No! We talked about doing work, I'm just feeling a little tired right now. That's all. Truth be told, I did everything I was planning to do yesterday."

Moira pursed her lips, hesitant but letting it go. Not but a few moments later, Angela heard the start of her typing and backed away to give the other doctor some space. She glanced at the clock, bright red number shining at her. 7:25 pm. It would be a while before the food arrived and she needed to find something to do other than fidget her fingers and stare at Moira.

She considered reading one of the books Moira had brought her, but thought better of it as she didn't want to get caught up in a book while a guest was over. She was an avid reader and Moira wouldn't see her for the rest of the night if that happened. She considered bringing out her own laptop, but she had little interest in doing any work or checking social media. She hadn't lied to Moira when she said she was tired, but her nerves were making her restless. Angela wouldn't consider herself an introvert, but it had been a long time she anyone had visited her or she had gotten a chance to be around someone outside of work. Even if Moira was a colleague, she was in her house. She was in her house, dressed in a nice sweater and jeans, sitting on her couch. Angela dared a glance at Moira, in awe of the way she looked while concentrating on her work.

Her nails dug into her lips and she cursed herself for it.

7:29 pm.

"Are you alright?"

Angela jumped, feeling caught red handed. She nervously laughed, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Y-yes, like I said, I'm feeling tired."

Moira hummed and closed her laptop.

"I supposed I do work a lot. Perhaps some of this can wait until later. Now stop pacing and come sit down with me."

Angela didn't need to be told what to do twice and made her way over to Moira, making sure there was some space between them on the couch.

"Do you have any wine?", Moira asked.

"Oh, yes, let me go get us a glass", Angela replied. She felt a tad embarrassed that she didn't offer her a drink earlier. Her mind had been much too preoccupied and she had nearly forgotten her manners entirely.

The two of them sat and drank comfortably. Angela was a quick drinker, which was risky, as she had almost finished her glass in the matter of a few minutes while she noticed Moira had barely touched her own. Moira told her she liked to savor hers.

"Pardon me if I'm intruding, but where is your family for the holidays?", Moira asked her. Angela watched the way she brought the glass of wine to her lips, pinky up.

"Dead", Angela bluntly stated but quickly trying to recover by the shocked look on Moira's face. "Both my parents died in the war when I was really young. I don't remember them much and I've never had any siblings. I like to imagine I was a spoiled only child."

"Indeed you are", Moira chuckled.

"What does that mean?!", Angela laughed and grabbed a couch pillow, effectively landing a blow on the other's shoulder.

"Do not take offense by it, dear, but a poster orphan child whose intelligence exceeds others? Academically, top of the class and scholarships being thrown at her feet. She grows up to be an elite member of Overwatch. Someone who everyone _adores_. The beautiful Angela Ziegler, Mercy, the woman everyone looks up to and glorifies."

Angela knew she should be offended by the mocking, but was latching to end part of Moira's spiel. 

 

The words came out of Angela's mouth before she could stop them.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Whatever Moira was going to say was interrupted by the doorbell. Angela jumped up on her feet, suddenly eager to forget what she had just asked and too afraid to know if Moira meant it. 

She thanked the deliverer and handed him a large tip for working out in the cold during a holiday. By the time she had made her way back into the living room, Moira had finished her glass of wine. 

Angela refilled both of theirs and set out the food. As they ate, Moira asked her about her opinions on recent political events and then again some about her upbringing. Angela tried to answer as much as she could in between bites of food, but Moira seemed hellbent on finding a lot about her past. When Moira asked about her relationship past, Angela faltered.

"I haven't dated anyone in years", her voice almost whispered.

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"It's just that women of your type always have men lining up at their feet."

Angela looked in front of her, away from Moira who wasn't attempting to look at her either. 

"I would have a wife."

If Moira had a reaction, it certainly didn't show up on her face. _Dumb. Stupid. Idiotic. Brash. Too forward._

 

"My parents disapproved of my lifestyle. They didn't support my choice of sexual and romantic partners, much less my interest in genetics. They were excited about my success in the beginning, but that quickly diminished when I started bringing home rats to experiment on and girls to fuck."

Angela wasn't sure her if face was flushed at the mention of girls, hearing Moira utter the word 'fuck', or the way she had gone through her second glass of wine.

"I'm sorry about that", she offered.

"I'm sorry about your parents, too."

 

Angela waved her hand in Moira's direction, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm doing to clean up this mess."

"Let me help you."

Moira followed Angela into the kitchen, tossing the leftover Chinese food into the trash. Angela brought her glass to the room, pouring herself a third glass.

"How many are you planning on drinking?", Moira chuckled. Angela shot her a fake glare.

"It's _Christmas Eve_ and I'm celebrating thank you very much. Would you like any more?"

"I will have to pass on that offer, as I should be heading back home soon."

Angela pouted, setting her glass on the counter top and taking a step to stand right besides Moira. The idea of Moira being alone at her own house for the night bothered more than it should have.

"You can stay the night here, if you'd like", she offered, "the couch might not be as comfortable as your bed but it can't be any worse than the couch in your office."

Moira shifted closer to Angela, close enough that the arms brushed against each other.

"I don't want to be a bother-", Moira began.

"It's not a bother at all!", Angela said more quickly than she'd have liked.

Moira pondered, making her decision thoughtfully, "If it is alright, then I will."

Angela beamed up at her with gratefulness.

She finished the last of her _final_ glass of wine and made preparations for Moira to sleep. She fished out several blankets, unsure of how cold Moira got at night, and a spare pillow out of her room. By the time she had set it up on the couch for her, Moira walked out of the bathroom. In her pajamas. Angela blushed.

"I'll let you be, then."

Angela hastily turned to leave the room, but was stopped by the feeling of Moira's hand on her waist. If her face hadn't already been deep red, it would surely be now. She turned her head to look at Moira, realizing just how tall the other woman was in such close proximity. Blue eyes met mismatched eyes and Angela felt like she wasn't breathing. As Moira bent down ever so slightly, her heart rapidly fluttered in her chest and _mein gott, what was she doing._

A light brush of lips touched Moira's temple before the touch of Moira left Angela feeling cold and lonely. Moira was already crawling under her makeshift bed before Angela could process what just happened.

"Merry Christmas, Angela."

Angela wasn't sure how much she'd be able to sleep with her pulse beating so loudly in her ears.


	2. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting sex so soon, but I can't help it. I'd fuck Mercy, too.

The fifth time Angela found herself in a situation with Moira was the following week after Christmas. Everyone had returned back to Overwatch headquarters, excitedly sharing their stories about the holidays. Angela smiled as she listened to Lena babble about her week with Emily.

"It was amazing, Angie", Lena beamed up at her from behind her cup of hot cocoa. "Emily's family is sooo nice. I panicked a little about the present I picked out for her. After all, there was just so much to chose from and - well enough about me, what did you do for the holidays?"

"It was the usual for me.I stayed in home and worked." She spoke in half truths.

Lena pouted. "Work? Again? You need to get out and have more fun, Angie! Perhaps me and Em can take you out for a night, eh?" She threw a flirtatious wink at Angela.

"Thank you, Lena, but I'll have to take a pass on that offer."

Lena wriggled her eyebrows, "Oh? Are you already going out with someone?"

Angela frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"Good morning, ladies." Angela's eyes widened, wondering how much of that conversation Moira's overheard. Not that there was much said, but what would the other woman think? Was the supposed to share stories from their night together? Not much had happened between the two of them the following morning. Angela had made both of them french toast for breakfast and Moira had fallen back into her old demeanor of silence. Angela nearly thought she was imagining things when she caught Moira stealing glances at her every few seconds.

"Good morning, Doctor O'Deorain", Angela greeted. 

"Good, er, morning Ma'am", Lena's greeting sounded more like a question. Angela hid a laugh; she couldn't remember Moira ever greeting someone else a good morning since she had started working with her. Moira was the type to brood past others and ignore them completely unless necessary. Angela cherished how that changed between the two of them. 

She wondered if she should ask Moira about rest of her holidays but thought better of it, not wanting to bring it up if the other wanted to keep it between themselves.

"Well, I need to get going before I'm late", Lena chimed, "Angie, if you wanna, uh, walk me?"

Angela silently thanked the young girl for offering a way out, knowing Lena probably thought she wouldn't want to be left alone withe the woman, but could only decline.

"Another time, Lena", she said instead, "I need to grab something to eat before I start my day."

"Okay. I'll take to you later then, hun! I'm gonna let you out of this talk!" She darted away with a quick wave of the hand.

Angela leaned back against the counter top of the break room, watching Moira silently pour herself a drink and grab an apple out of the fridge. When Moira finished, she joined the other.

"So, are you going out with someone?", she asked.

"No...", Angela answered quietly. "Lena has these absurd plans of hooking me up with someone. It's been like that since we met."

Moira just hummed.

"So the two of you aren't....?"

Angela choked at the thought of what Moira was insinuating. "What?! Me and Lena?! No! She has a girlfriend!" It didn't surprise Angela that she didn't know this, as Moira rarely left the lab and definitely did not keep tabs on work gossip, or even basic knowledge of her coworkers' lives. Was it possible that Moira was jealous? No, she couldn't think that way.

Angela's mind wandered on its own accord though, wondering what kind of person Moira was beneath the serious exterior. She wondered if Moira was just as quiet and formal in bed as she was at work. She imagined that she'd have to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss the woman - or would Moira bend down to make it easier on her? What would Moira look like bending down over her body? What would Moira look like bending _her_ over?

Angela felt the room grow hot and adjusted the collar of her lab coat.

"It was nice to spend the holidays together, Moira. Maybe we should spend more time together out of the lab."

An innocent suggestion.

"I'd like that very much, Doctor Zie-, Angela."

"So how is Saturday night, then?"

"What?", Moira deadpanned.

"Saturday! It's a date!"

Angela smiled up at the other woman, whose face was possibly redder than her own. Not wanting to press matters further, Angela left Moira to finish her things.

She didn't see much of Moira after that. It didn't take much for the workload to pile up. It seemed as if work was even more demanding after everyone came back from their vacations. There were a few times Angela flipped through her work, trying to find _something_ that might cause her needing Moira's assistance. Alas, Angela knew she didn't require any help. As much as there was to do, it was all very capable to do on her own.

Finally, after an excruciatingly long week, Saturday arrived.

The two of them planned to stay another night in, but Angela was still more frantic than ever. After spending twenty minutes in her closet, she finally made a decision of just wearing simple jeans and long sleeves. It took her another twenty minutes to put on makeup, grumbling to herself as she fumbled with her eyeliner. Her nails had been freshly painted and cut and _no, this was not for the reason she wanted it to be._

A knock from Moira came a couple minutes later. Angela smoothed her shirt down and took once last glance at the mirror, making sure her makeup and hair was in the proper places. 

For the second time, Angela nervously opened up her front door for Moira. And for the second time, seeing her in casual attired made her falter.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Moira didn't wait for permission to enter this time, brushing by Angela's side and making herself comfortable in her home. 

"I hope you don't mind, dear, but this time I chose to bring something of my own", Moira gestured to a bottle of whisky in her hand. Angela wasn't very acquired to the taste of it, but she wasn't going to complain. 

"Let him help you of that", she offered as she reached for Moira's coat. The coat was soft but cold to her fingers from the harsh winds outside and Angela's fingers brushed against Moira's warm neck. An entirely different feeling.

It didn't go unnoticed to Angela that Moira shivered under her touch.

"Ah, um, where is the bathroom?", Moira asked, shuffling from on foot to the other. Angela swore that the other woman looks nervous, if not embarrassed. 

"Down the hall to the right." Moira nodded and Angela took the opportunity to grab them glasses. She felt impatient waiting for Moira to come back and turned on the tv, flipping through whatever movies were being aired halfway finished. She was engrossed in watching a vigorous fight scene; one character landing a blood punch against what she assumed was a villain. She was never a huge fan of action movies. Her life was one too close of one.

The felt the couch dip next to her and Moira cleared her throat, thanking Angela as she was handed her drink. "Are we watching a movie?"

Angela leaned to her left, edging closer to Moira, "Do you want to?"

"Would you prefer to do something else?"

Angela bit her lip, "No. This is okay." The idea of snuggling up to Moira while watching a movie was all too inviting for her. She picked up the remote and tried to find something that was starting. Moira spoke up a bit and eventually they settled on something they could agree with: a cheesy romantic comedy from the early 2000s. Angela laughed, trying to imagine Moira finding enjoyment out of it. She knew Moira had picked it for the benefit of her rather than for herself.

They didn't talk much throughout the movie, only leaving the occasional comment from Angela and Moira rolling her eyes as the main character did something _incredibly_ redundant. Which each passing scene, Angela shifted closer and closer until her shoulder touched Moira's upper arm. She could almost rest her head against the other's shoulder...

When the two characters on screen kissed, Moira snorted.

"What?", Angela pouted, "It's cute. They waited all movie for her to get the nerve to kiss him and she's finally got the courage to do so!"

"That is the problem, dear. It took her the entire movie to kiss him", Moira looked down with Angela with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Her hand ran up Angela's arm, fingertips brushing ever so slightly against the fabric of her sleeve. "Sometimes it's better to face your fears head on rather than to cower and wait forever."

Angela felt her breath catch in her throat. Between the heavy pounding of her heart and the way Moira was looking as if she could see right through her, Angela was feeling dizzy. Was Moira trying to get her to make the first move? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe she had too much alcohol. She really needed to stop drinking on their shared nights together.

Maybe, just maybe...

She didn't need to decide things out for herself, because before she knew it, she felt a pair of chapped lips brush up against her own. It started off as a soft kiss, testing the waters. Moira would pull back a little to give Angela some room, to see if this is what she really wanted. Angela would be dammed if she was going to let this go to waste.

She didn't hesitate to pull the other back as close as she could get to her. One hand gripped the collar of her shirt, knuckles turning white, and the other hand wrapped around Moira's neck to tangle her fingers through her hair. It was an awkward angle and Angela shift a bit, positioning herself slightly into Moira's lap. Their soft, slow kisses turned into sloppy, rushed ones. Angela groaned into the other's mouth as Moira firmly grasped Angela by the hips, pulling her flushed against her.

Whatever lecture Angela had given herself the past few days about _not_ wanting to have sex with Moira left her for good.

Angela wasn't experienced, but she felt incredibly so compared to her counterpart. Where Angela was soft and careful, Moira was forward and controlled. Angela's lips parted when she felt her tongue brush against them and she wasted no time in getting to taste the other, to get to know the feel of the other. When Moira bit down, her fingers involuntarily flexed, digging into short, red hair.

Moira hissed but it wasn't unwelcome. Her head dipped lower, tongue and teeth brushing against the nape of Angela's neck. Angela stifled a moan and buried her face into Moira's shoulder. Moira bit gently - not enough to leave a mark. She couldn't imagine what people would say. And there would be no room for her to lie to Lena anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Moira pushed back her hair, running fingers gently through it.

"I can tie it up if you want", Angela suggested.

"No, I like it." Moira smiled as she gave a small tug on it, causing Angela to bite back another moan. Hair aside, Moira's mouth trailed down to her chest, leaving a line of wet kisses across and down until reaching the edge of Angela's shirt. Moira looked up, eyes searching for a sign from Angela to continue. Angela held her stare.

She didn't need much else and pushed Angela back enough that she could reach the hem of her shirt. Her fingertips felt cool against Angela's hot skin; Moira took her time and traced small circles against her waist before pulling the shirt up over her head. _For other reasons than hoping this would happen_ , Angela had put on a lacy black bra, one that made her breasts look _great_ if she did say so herself.

Moira seemed to think so, too.

It didn't last long, though, as Moira carefully discarded the bra as well. Angela shivered, from both the cold air touching her skin and the way Moira licked her lips before bending down and taking one of Angela's breasts into her mouth. Moira's mouth was warm and slow and she took her time teasing Angela. Her tongue languidly rolled across Angela's nipple, accompanied by the small press of teeth. Moira's other hand traced up her back before coming to rest on Angela's other breast. She squeezed Angela's nipple, soft at first, but more firmly each time. Angela's teeth dug into her lips, desperately trying to continue holding back any noise, which only encouraged Moira who was desperate to break that. It was the sharp press of nails against her back that made Angela gasp aloud. 

"M-Moira..."

Moira pulled her mouth away, leaving a small trail of saliva glistening on her lips, "Yes, love?"

Angela blushed, criticizing herself for behaving like a horny teenager. 

Instead of saying something, she opted for tightening her grip on Moira's hair, meeting her lips once again. Their teeth clashed and Angela could feel her lips bruising, but she didn't care. She wanted this. All she wanted in the world was this.

With ease, Moira surprised Angela by flipping her over and pinning her down against the couch. Angela groaned at the loss of contact, but kept her mouth closed as she felt Moira's hands searching for the zipper of her jeans. Angela shifted her hips, making it easier for them to slide off.

"Matching panties?", Moira raised an eyebrow, playing with the hem of the black lace between her fingertips.

Angela shot her a glare, tilting her hips up in the air, wanting that feel of her against her back.

Moira seemed unfazed by this, moving her fingers away from the underwear to run up and down along her thighs. Her fingernails dug into her soft skin, leaving red marks against pale flesh. Each time, Moira ran her fingers up closer - closer to the edge of Angela's underwear. _Closer_ , but not close enough.

Angela whined underneath her.

"A tad bit impatient, are?", Moira teased. Angela was about to bite back, but two fingers pressed against the outer of her underwear and the words died in her throat. Moira had the audacity to look prideful. "My, my, already so wet."

Angela turned her head against the couch, suddenly embarrassed about how needy she was being, but Moira took hold of her chin, forcing her to meet the eyes of the other woman. Angela panted, lips swollen and eyes dilated. Her breasts rose and fell which every long breath she took. She felt exposed, but not in an uncomfortable way. Although, the wetness between her legs was becoming too much for her to bare.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Moira looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and her shocked look was replaced by a smug grin. "As you wish."

The black lace was tossed aside, replaced by the warmth of Moira's palm against her wetness. Fingers played with the edge of her folds, circling at the edge of her entrance, before dancing over her clit with a feather light touch. Angela's hips thrust up with a whine, wanting more. 

" _Patience_ ", Moira hissed, but didn't make her wait any longer.

She inserted not one, but two fingers into Angela and _it felt so good_. Angela gripped Moira's shirt tighter, hard enough to wrinkle the fabric and possibly hurt Moira, but the woman didn't say anything, too entranced in the feel of Angela. She picked up her pace, taking her fingers out only to push them back in quicker and deeper. Angela gave up on trying to remain quiet, _because she other woman should know how good this feels._

"Nnnng", Angela gasped as Moira's fingers flexed forward, "R-right there."

Careful not to lose her grip, Moira shifted down between Angela's thighs. She trailed her lips, leaving small kisses and bites on her inner thighs, some hard enough to leave small bruises. Some leaving small patches of wetness. After what seemed like an eternity to Angela, she felt the press of Moira's tongue against her clit. Moira kept rhythm, fingers flexing in an out in tune to the swirls on her tongue. Each time she felt Angela relax into the couch, she'd nip at the pink nub with her teeth and thrust her fingers deeper to keep her on edge. She could feel Angela's walls clench tighter against her fingers and Moira moved her fingers just right, rubbing them towards Angela's stomach. 

Moira knew Angela was close by the increasing whimpers that escaped her lips. Angela's toes curled and her fingers found their way back into Moira's hair. Her eyelids were heavy, but she wanted to see what Moira looked like fucking her. She wanted to see her face glistening with sweat and the pure look of _want_ in her eyes.

And that's exactly what she saw and more.

Moira's tongue slid off of her clit briefly, but only to speak words that set Angela off of the edge.

Staring her straight in the eye, with a breathless command, Angela read the words more than heard them.

"Come for me."

And that's all it took; Moira didn't slow her pace as she felt Angela seize up. Her tongue pressed harder against her clit as she felt the other woman arch her back. The way Angela's hips bucked up only led Moira on more and her lips turned upward in a wicked smile as Angela's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

When the last of Angela's spasms died down, Moira slowly withdrew her hand, revealing very, stickily coated fingers. Angela blushed as she watched Moira take her fingers to her mouth, licking the cum off of them. She felt the heat pool against her stomach again and shifted her legs closed together.

Looking away from Moira's attentiveness to her fingers, she noticed a wet spot on Moira's own pants. "Ah, um, Moira?"

"Yes?", Moira's voice was husky when she spoke.

"We're going to have to wash your pants."

Moira looked down at her pants, meeting Angela's gaze at the cum stain on her thigh. 

"Indeed. In that case, can I borrow some clothing?"

Angela only nodded, leading Moira into her bedroom. Moira was slender, but her height didn't quite make up her for width and she worried about finding pants that would fit her. Instead, she could only finger an old, baggy t-shirt.

"Erm, this is all I have. Sorry", She held the shirt out to Moira.

"This will do, thank you." 

Angela caught herself staring as she watched Moira start to change and quickly distracted herself, suddenly finding the need to change herself. She took the discarded clothes off the floor and threw them in the wash before she headed into the bathroom to start a shower. She looked like a mess, hair sticking up on all ends and mascara smudged under her eye. She wasn't sweating herself, but she felt sticky with her own cum clinging to the inner parts of her thighs. She turned the shower cold for good measure.

When she finished up she found Moira sitting back on the couch, eyes on the tv but not particularly paying attention to what was on it now. Angela hesitated in the hallway.

"You can sleep with me tonight", she said.

Moira blinked, "Isn't that what I just did?"

Angela frowned, wanting to tell her to suit herself but _Moira was already here and she had seen her naked and she couldn't let her sleep on her couch after that just happened._ "You know what I mean, you big oaf."

Angela clicked the television off and crossed her arms, waiting for Moira to follow her back into the bedroom. The two of them adjusted, Angela letting Moira take the left side of the bed and crawling into the right. The bed was big enough that they didn't need to be touching, but Angela snuggled up close to Moira for comfort.

She wasn't sure what this meant between the two of them. Sex was one thing, but cuddling? Sharing a bed for the night? Well, that was intimacy on another level. That was something Angela would have to find out on another day. She wondered if there would be another day, another time they shared together. The idea of Moira making her way into Angela's bed for other activities made her hungry for more.

As silence grew between the two of them, she listened to Moira's breathing change, steadying itself as she fell asleep besides her. 

Ever so slightly, Angela turned to face Moira, face pale in the reflection of the moonlight that crept through the window. She looked beautiful, Angela thought. She really did. She brought her fingers up to Moira's face, tracing her lips softly. Angela wanted to feel those lips again, to taste them again. But she knew she'd have to wait....until morning, at least. _Another day_ , she told herself again.

God, she was really fucked.

She drifted asleep with her fingers still on Moira's lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh, sorry this chapter is so short. I've been busy with trying to move and whatnot. I've been trying to shoot for 4k words a chapter but,,, writing takes sooo long and I've been sooo busy. Hopefully, it'll go back up soon!

Angela's another day came, but it wasn't like she planned it. As if she planned anything at all, really.

The two never talked about their get togethers, as Angela would call them. She thought about asking, but always kept her mouth shut, scared of ruining whatever it was that she and Moira shared. It started with evenings spent together. They both called them dates, but things weren't always so black and white, and they never left the apartment. They would eat, drink, watch dumb movies or talk about things. If Angela was lucky, she'd find herself pinned against the bed, flustered and needy. And no matter what had happened at night, every one ended with the same exact question: what were they doing?

At work they kept it professional, tight lipped and never referring to each other by their first names. The most that would pass between them that suggested anything otherwise would be a fleeting hand on the knee or a hand on a back. Angela couldn't keep track of how many times she thought about it going further than that, but there was never the right moment to try.

Days went into weeks and weeks turned into a month and Angela was growing impatient. Her impatience is what brought her to Moira's office, hands on her hips and defiance in her eyes, trying to muster up some height, not that she could do much against Moira's. The two had woken up together, shared breakfast together, and one could even go so far to say that they arrived to work together (that was, if you considered leaving in separate cars but arriving together all the same). She was tired of waiting and being fearful of the "what if's". After all, Moira was the one who wanted things straight to the point. She was the one who didn't like beating around the bush. So, what was she really afraid of?

Angela had enough of it. She was putting a plan into action.

"What are we doing?"

Moira looked up from her desk, clearly confused by the question. "I don't remember asking for your help in the lab today, Doctor Ziegler."

Angela huffed. Was she playing dumb or was Moira so oblivious that she didn't know what she was trying to ask? Or was it that the other woman didn't c _are?_   Maybe it didn't mean much to her, the little dates and rendezvous were just a way to waste time, or for her to feel less lonely. Whatever it may be, Angela was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"I'm not talking about work, Doctor O'Deorain", Angela strode closer to Moira, placing her hands on the desk and leaning towards her, "What are we _doing?_ "

Angela searched Moira's eyes, looking for any sort of indication that the other doctor she knew what she was trying to talk about. Seconds ticked by and neither of them said anything between the two of them, but Angela didn't let up.

Instead, Angela slid over behind the desk, up right behind Moira, hands on her shoulders, "What. Are. We. Doing?"

She felt Moira's posture tighten, shoulders tensing up, and she was pretty sure Moira was going to swat her hands away so she tightened her grip, not letting Moira go. She couldn't see the older woman's face from standing behind her, but she could guess that it was a scowl.

"Angela", Moira broke their unspoken rule, "I really doubt this is the time for us to talk about this."

"I don't see why not", Angela shrugged. "It's been avoided for weeks, Moira, and I'm tired of wondering."

She moved her hands on Moira's shoulders, running her hands past Moira's neck before ghosting her fingertips across Moira's chest, reaching past the collar of her shirt.

Moira's breath hitched and Angela couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or something else - so that didn't stop her from bending down to place soft kisses on the back of the other woman's neck. After a few kisses, she moved to Moira's ear, giving the lightest of bites. "Answer me."

When Moira spun around in her chair, grabbing Angela's wrists in an almost painful grip, she staggered back. Moira continued her hold on her though, licking her lips before she spoke. "What are you playing at, Doctor Ziegler?"

Angela stood her ground, trying to regain the upper hand to no avail. "I'm not playing games, Moira. I want to know; are we going to dance around this? Are you going to play pretend that you aren't fucking me? Are you going to tell everyone about us? Or am I just a toy for you to fiddle with on weekends?"

Her words weren't meant to sound harsh, but Moira didn't seemed phased by the tone of them. She kept her grip on Angela's wrists, tilting her head up and catching her eye. The two of them stood there in silence, daring the other one to make the next move.

They both seemed to break at the same time.

Moira pulled Angela into her lap with a such a sudden force that Angela had to hold herself up by the desk to keep from knocking into Moira's chest. Before she could even react even further, Moira had already pulled down the edge of her shirt, mouth hungrily on her neck. "What are you doi- _ow_." 

The harsh press of teeth dug into Angela's neck, biting with a little _too_ much force. 

"Sorry", Moira mumbled against her skin, switching to sucking gently, monotone and clearly not sorry the least bit. Angela rolled her eyes, but reached up to thread her fingers in Moira's red hair, keeping her mouth in place.

Moira shifted her mouth from Angela's neck, kissing and sucking her way from her chin, to her shoulder, to her collarbones. When she couldn't reach much else, she tugged down Angela's lab coat, and Angela quickly helped her work her way with the buttons of her work shirt.

It wasn't until Angela sat in Moira's lap halfway undressed, skirt bunched up around the waist and only a bra covering her top half, that Angela bit her lip and eyed the door to Moira's office, that she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

Moira pulled back and ran her hands along the sides of Angela's arms, tracing small patterns against the soft skin. The corners of her mouth turned upwards into a smirk, "Are _you_ sure, Angela? I'm quite sure that this was your idea."

Angela didn't have the nerve to be embarrassed, or even surprised, that Moira knew this was going to happen. She had just went along with it.

"Please, dear, there's only one thing you'd track me down to my office for that isn't work related."

She was right. Almost.

Angela dipped her head down to meet Moira in a rough kiss. Moira's hands moved from Angela's shoulders, firmly grabbing her breasts in each hand through the fabric of Angela's bra. Angela sighed contently, moving her own hands to snake back onto Moira's chest. She fumbled slightly, managing to undo the top five buttons of Moira's button up, before being stopped.

"No", is all Moira said and Angela was a bit disappointed but she also wasn't the type of person to argue. 

Moira continued to tease Angela, pushing down her bra and pinching Angela's nipple between two fingers, quickly hardened by the sudden airflow and pressure. Angela tried to be a _little_ quieter this time, given the situation that she had put herself into. She _highly_ doubted that anyone would go looking for Moira, but her lab and office were still too close to the medical wing for comfort, and as much as she wanted this she wasn't willing to risk getting caught.

She stifled the small noises coming from her mouth by burying them into Moira's neck, taking her turn to bruise the skin. Moira was very different than Angela in many very different ways, and to Moira, there was never such a thing as too rough.

Angela considered Moira to be a puzzle that she slowly put together piece by piece. Every time she clicked one piece into place, she'd find another that didn't fit right. Any time she thought she'd figured out the puzzle, another piece added itself into the mix. But as they found themselves in the company of one another again and again, Angela had the time to find out more and more. Likewise, Moira had done the same.

One thing Moira had quickly discovered was that Angela was anything other than patient.

Most of the time Moira took advantage of this, making Angela wait and simply take pride in watching the other unravel. Most of the time, Moira wanted Angela to beg for it, half of the time, telling her _to_ beg for it. Except this time, she didn't have any intention on making her wait.

Moira shifted underneath Angela, barely, but making enough room that she could spread Angela's thighs more easily. With the adjusted room, she took one hand off of Angela's breasts, trailing it further down Angela's body until it hit the hem of her panties. She moved her other hand to wrap around Angela's waist, firmly holding her in place once more. She wasted no time with fiddling with Angela's garments and slipped two fingers past the edge, briefly pressing down on Angela's clit with the pads of her fingers before passing it entirely. In one fluid motion, Moira pushed both fingers inside Angela.

"Moira", Angela gasped against her, pushing her hips down, trying to get more of the other woman. Each thrust of Moira's fingers were met with a push of Angela's hips, both trying to settle on a fast pace. With each thrust, Moira's palm hit against Angela's clit, sending throbbing sensations to the pit of Angela's stomach.

It never took much time before Angela felt herself tense up, getting close to edge. She felt the familiar pull and then, nothing.

"Get up."

Angela heard the words before realizing that she was suddenly left feeling very empty.

"What?", she blinked slowly at Moira's words, who had just nearly shoved Angela off of her lap.

"I said _get up_ ", Moira let out an annoyed huff, taking Angela by her shoulders. 

"Wha-? Why?", Angela bit her lip furiously at the sudden change, _at the lack of Moira's fingers inside of her._

She didn't have to wait long, though, as Moira spun Angela around, pushing her back against the edge of her desk and Angela's mouth dropped, letting oh a small "ohhhh".

Moira didn't take the time to move anything off her desk before pushing Angela against it, so Angela could feel papers and whatever the hell Moira had sitting atop her cluttered desk, but even that discomfort was short-lived because as quickly as they had been taken out, Moira's fingers were inside her again.

With the newly easier access given, Moira pushed her fingers in deeper. Each time she pulled her fingers out, she pushed them back in with a sudden force that left Angela's knees shaking. As a sudden groan escaped her throat, she realized that with the lack of Moira underneath her there was no way for her to quiet herself, and she made an attempt to close her hand around her mouth to stop herself from making any other unwanted noises.

As Angela felt herself grow close again, Moira picked up her pace. Using her free hand, she pressed her thumb against Angela's clit to the rhythm of her thrusts. When she felt Angela tense around her fingers, she moved against her body, placing a soft kiss on the bone of Angela's hips.

Angela gripped the edge of the desk as she came, knuckles white from their hold and her teeth dug into her the bottom of her lip until she tasted metallic. Her heart thrummed loudly in her ears and neither her or Moira moved until her body slackened against the top of the desk.

When Moira removed her fingers, she wiped them against her lab coat as if it were the most reasonable thing to do. Angela shot her a questionable look through half lidded eyes and Moira simply shrugged, "It's a white coat. It won't show up.....that much."

Angela made no move to get up, she wasn't sure if she had the energy to even get up yet. She laid there for a moment, only moving to push her skirt back down her thighs. Moira moved to lean against the desk, facing away from Angela.

"What do you want to be?", the question came out almost as a whisper and Angela had to strain her ears to hear it.

Truth be told, Angela had almost forgotten that that was her _top_ reason (beyond wanting the sex, of course) of hunting down Moira in the first place.

She laid there in silence for a moment, before mustering the energy to sit up, eyes staring into the back of Moira's head. She fumbled for the right words, not really knowing how to answer the question that she was asking in the first place.

"I want.....more than this", Angela gestured between the two of them, unsure whether Moira even saw the gesture, intent on staring off into space away from Angela.

"Okay."

"Okay?", Angela frowned.

Finally, Moira met Angela's gaze. Her cheeks burnt pink.

"Let's go on a date", Moira suggested, words slow and paused in between. She crossed her hands over her chest, but didn't look away again.

"I kinda thought that's what we were doing", Angela wasn't quite sure anymore.

Moira pursed her lips before taking one of Angela's hands in hers. She shifted feet, seemingly thinking about what she was about to say before, "Let's go out together, sometime. Maybe see a movie or dinner _outside_ of the house?"

"Oh....", Angela lit up in a lopsided smile, "I'd like that. Very much."

Moira bent down to pick up Angela's shirt and lab coat off the floor. As she handed them to her, she gave Angela a warm smile back and Angela felt a new type of warmth swell up inside of her chest. Whereas Moira was bold and non hesitant during sex, she was quiet and gentle afterwards.

The two of them made an attempt to look presentable, Moira combing her fingers through her hair and Angela trying to smooth down her clothing, which was now wrinkled from being tossed in a pile on the floor. Angela hopped off the desk, about to let Moira know that she would see her again much _sooner_ than they had been planning, when Moira's stopped her by pressing her knuckles against the crook of Angela's neck.

She let out a low chuckle.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to need to tell everyone that you're mine. They'll be able to see that for themselves."

What Angela said next was incomprehensible and Moira just laughed as she spun on heel to leave, red in the face.

 


End file.
